


15 minutes late

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idk what to tag this as tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"really? 15 minutes late with starbucks? you're such a white girl."</p><p>"being called a girl isn't insulting. oh, and im not white, you racist sexist fuck."</p><p>[ malum highschool au where calum can just michael down without breaking a sweat and michael is in awe. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

the door swung open to first period, casuing the teacher to stop talking and turn to look as calum hood walked into the room, holding out a late slip. he's got these stupid boots that lace up perfectly, this ugly green jacket over a white tee, the black skinny jeans, the blond tips of his curly hair, the cute smile on his lips, cup of starbucks in his hand.

"try to be on time next time, mr hood." the teacher sighed as she took the slip, dropping it on her desk as the dark haired boy made his way to his seat. 

"really? 15 minutes late with starbucks? you're such a white girl." michael spat, rolling his eyes as calum stopped in his tracks, giving him a harsh glare.

"being called a girl isn't insulting. oh, and i'm not white, you racist sexist fuck." he huffed, keeping the eye contact as he took a huge gulp of his drink before sitting down.

michael felt his mouth go dry as other students huckled around him, along with calum, who was wearing a smirk on his lips that anyone would make anoyone lose it. the lavander haired boy dropped his head on the desk with a loud groan.

calum hood: 1   
michael clifford: 0


	2. chapter 2

the next class was a wreck. the teacher just giving then a work day since he wanted to just grade some tests from another class.

michael was trying to make some last minute changes to his essay that was due next class when he hear a girl loudly complementing calum, causing more to huddle around his screen.

"forgive me, i'm trying to find, my calling, i'm calling at night. i don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this boy? He's been running through my dreams,  and it's driving me crazy, it seems...  
i'm going to ask him to marry me."  calum's voice carried through the room, and michael's eye's squinted at the pronoun change in one of his fav songs.

"calum you sound amazing!" one girl said, as another one gasped.

"omg, is that ashton? is he gonna sing the girl's part?" and the boy just shrugged with a grin.

 "the neighbors said he moved away, funny how it rained all day. i didn't think much of it then, but it's starting to all make sense. oh, i can see now that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever, wherever he may be..."

at this point, michael found himself standing behind where calum sat, rolling his eyes with a huff as ashton started up. the tan boy spun around with the same glare from eariler.

"what?" he questioned, one of the girls wuickly backing away and taking her seat.

"really? changing the pronouns? that's fuckin' gay. gross." michael stated like he was proud of himself, even tho everyone around him was glaring. 

"weird, considering, i know your bff was def choaking on dick in the bathroom the other day." calum  replied, turned away from the pale boy, feeling a bit shitty for pulling such a low card (luke was out as bi, but it really wasn't his place to be talking about his sexual life, even if the owner of said dick was ashton, calum's best bro). but michael sat the fuck back down and stopped talking.

calum hood: 2  
michael clifford: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ffeel like shit rn but i wanted to update so w/e! hope u enjoyed lmaooo
> 
> follow me on tumblr @knucklepuckvevo
> 
> [the song is remembering sunday by all time low btw]


	3. Chapter 3

luke followed michael in line when he went to get his lunch. the shorter boy thought it was kind of weird, since his best friend brought his own lunch, but soon figured out it was because he wanted to see ashton, who's table they would walk right by to get to their seat.

"hey luke." ashton grinned, turning his head away from calum.

luke looked so in awe, head over heels even, michael scoffed. "hi, uh, hi ashton."

"you look really good." the sitting boy stated loudly, and the other ducked his head.

"uh, shit, thanks, you too." luke mumbled, clearing his throat. "could i like, maybe get your number?" and ashton quickly got his phone out, handing it to luke.

michael was staring at calum (because he couldn't bare to see his best friend gaying it up with the best friend of a guy who always get the last who) who was smiling softly at a note scribbled on a napkin in his hands. the standing boy could only make out the words 'love you cal, mom'

the lavender haired boy laughed loudly, causing calum to look up.

"your mom still leaves you notes in your lunch bag? you're fucking 17 man, come on and grow up."

"you're really trying to start shit about my mom loving and caring about me, and expressing those feelings? did your mom like, stop fucking loving your ass after you were 10? because you 'grew up' and therefore don't need to be reminded that someone loves and cares deeply for you?" michael nearly dropped his lunch as luke started to nudge him away from the table.

"damn clifford, you must live a sad life." calum calls after them, and michael just frowns.

calum hood: 3  
michael clifford: 0


	4. chapter 4

when luke pulled up to michael's house, he quickly unblucked himself, reaching for the door.

"hey luke, unlock the fucking door." mikey huffed, and luke did nothing. the younger boy sighed, unlocking it himself only for his friend to lock it again, keeping him in.

"what the fuck dude?"

"what the fuck yourself man. " luke practically spat, giving michael a harsh glare. he opened his mouth to say something, but the blond continued. "you're such a fucking prick to calum hasn't done shit to you! you gotta find your chill man, you're coming off as a total ass!"

michael clenched his fist, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. he felt fucking betrayed. who the fuck did luke think he was siding with that guy?

"fuck you! you're only on his side because his best friend's dick is up your ass!" he huffed, and luke looked fucking enraged as he turned his car back on, unlocking his friend's door.

"no, i'm saying it because i'm a fucking decent person." he took a deep breath, looking forward and flinching as michael slammed the door on his way out.

michael feels like shit, and his best friend wants to punch him in the face.

calum hood: 4  
michael clifford: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i rewrote this like 3 times and ive been feeling like shit lately so yeah lmao... follow me on tumblr @ calumsbf and hope u enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this was short, but i wanted to kick this off as soon as possible!! i'll try to update this as often as i can, i want this to be like, some good shit ya feel? anyways, i hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @knucklepuckvevo !!


End file.
